The present invention relates to a component and a method for producing such a component.
The related art includes British Patent Nos. 2,322,919, 2,322,920, 2,322,321 and 2,322,922 as well as German Published Patent Application No. 198 08 894.
In conjunction with the present invention, a number of possible components which have intersecting bores in the interior, in particular CR injectors (CR=common rail) are of interest. Not only are these components under a very high internal pressure in the fuel injection system, but also the internal pressure is subject to great periodic fluctuations (pulsating internal pressure), so they must meet high strength requirements accordingly. The strength of the bore intersections is especially important.
An object of the present invention is to further increase the strength of bore intersections in components of the aforementioned type with respect to the internal compressive stresses that occur.
On the basis of the non-cutting shaping of the component in particular by pressure acting from the outside, a controlled flattening of the bore at the point of intersection of the respective bores can be achieved without any great technical complexity or cost expenditure.
The desired increase in the strength of the component is derived through inherent compressive stresses produced in a controlled manner directly at the most highly stressed point in the component, the bore intersections. Better utilization of the material is also achieved due to the increased strength of the component at these locations, which are exposed to extreme loads.